The Lord Of The Flies
by Bumblie Bee
Summary: A group of children are sent away from England on a plane during the war. the plane, however, crashes onto a wild island, leaving the children to survive by themselves.     Based on Lord of the flies :/


**Author's Note**

Okay, I know I normally do my notes at the end of chapters but I felt this one had to be here. Resently I have been studying Lord of the Flies in English and it sort of inspired me to try to write a Sherlocky version of it. You do not need to have read the book to understand what is happening – I just stole the idea a maybe a few points from it. If you have read the book you might recognise who some of the characters are based on! Hope you enjoy!

**Edit 25****th**** March 2012**

I have added some characters because I hadn't actually thought out the plot properly when I posted this!

Bethany x

Chapter 1

Abandonment. Thant was all Greg could think of as he stood alone in the departure lounge of the airport. His mother and father had left him here only half an hour ago but he already missed them. Well, he wasn't really alone, because the room was thriving with the excited buzzing of the many children that were gathered there. He felt alone though. Many of the other children were in groups with their friends or siblings, no parents though; adults weren't allowed to be evacuated. So Greg stood alone in the corner of the room, small suitcase in hand as he watched the other children.

A set of twins caught his eye first. They were not identical, but their appearances were close enough to see they were twins, siblings at the least. One was a girl with long sandy plaits and navy shorts, she wasn't a girly girl in the slightest though, she was loud and energetic, completely overshadowing her brother. The boy twin was almost the same size as the girl, in height and weight, yet he appeared to take up much less space in the room. He also had sandy blond hair, trimmed neatly on his forehead. Greg could tell he was nervous, scared even. He was clearly a bit of a home-bird.

As his glance drifted across the room Greg's eyes finally settled on a boy sitting in the opposite corner of the room on one or the hard plastic chairs. He had he knees brought up to his chest, skinny arms wrapped around them like ropes. He had dark curly hair which had obviously been trimmed recently, probably in anticipation of his evacuation. He was wearing neat black shorts and a white short-sleeved shirt. He didn't have a case with him though which confused Greg, he couldn't have forgotten it, could he?

The puzzle was solved when a tall, posh-looking boy sauntered over to the curled up boy on the chair. The posh boy couldn't really be called a boy anymore. He looked in him mid-teens, barely being young enough to be evacuated, well really he looked to old, Maybe it was just the neat suit he wore that aged him? The Teenager was holding two suitcases, one in each hand with an umbrella hooked round his wrist. The way he was speaking to the boy on the chair showed they were brothers or maybe close cousins, well anyway they were defiantly related. A small girl had followed the posh-looking boy and was now standing behind him. She only looked about six and had a pink plastic phone clasped in her hand. Her hair was dark, just like the two boys but she looked slightly shy and overwhelmed. She was a cousin then and the two boys were brothers then. Greg felt an involuntary grin spread across his face as he watched the younger boy on the chair unwind his arms from his legs and cover his ears with his hands, obviously not happy about what his relation was telling him. Hhm, brothers but not close, not in the slightest.

It was then that a large man in a blue pilot's suit stepped onto a makeshift stage before blowing a loud horn to get the attention of the young crowd. He was calling them all to the plane which would take them far away from their homes and England and the dreaded war that threatened them all. The crowd obeyed, fearful for their future. The excited buzz was gone from the air as the Children nervously followed the pilot to the aeroplane. The sun was warm on his dark hair as they left the shelter of the building, wheeled suitcases clanking on the tarmac. The plane was only small, barely seating fifty, not big enough to be a commercial jet but not small enough to be private.

Greg hurried up the steps to the door of the plane, shoes tapping on the metal and suitcase banging against each step. His mum always told him not to pull it up the stairs like that, she always said it would break. The plane looked even smaller on the inside, the seats in rows of three, one person on one side of the plane and two on the other. Inside was much cooler than outside in the sunshine and Greg felt himself wishing that his jacket was not packed away so well on his case. He chose a seat at the back, a seat on the side for one person, that way he wouldn't have to sit next to a stranger.

It was the set of twins that sat across from him, the girl in the aisle seat and the boy next to the window. She chatted loudly the entire time they prepared for take-off whilst her brother remained silent. The curly dark haired boy sat down in front of Greg and had pulled his knees back up to his chest and clamped his eye closed again. The boy was a mystery to Greg and a puzzle to be solved. That was what he liked to be best, solving puzzles. That was what he wanted to do when he was older, he had decided that already, he wanted to be a policeman.

The take-off went as it normally would on a plane, but without the stewardesses pointing out that the fire exits are here here and here. The flight went by as expected too, if a little boring. Greg watched the other children contently, trying to take his mind off his parents and home. The slightly-too-old boy with the umbrella was sitting beside his brother, across the aisle with the little girl on his lap. He was talking to another boy in a suit. He looked a normal boring sort of boy though, someone Greg wasn't interested in.

A sudden jolt startled Greg from his thoughts. By the looks of it the jolt had made the other children jump too as there was suddenly much less noise in the plane. And instantly Greg knew something was wrong. He could hear the pilot's panicked voice as he spoke into the head set. He could feel the slight puttering of the engine beside him where before there was a continuous hum. He could see the soft white clouds rising out of the window. But what panicked him the most wasn't the flames on the plane wing or the slight hint of smoke that hung in the air or the jolting of the plane. It was the engulfing silence that hung amongst the children. The deafening emptiness that drifted in the air as the children shared their one final thought for the children knew that there was nothing they could do to save themselves and they knew that they were going to die.

**Please Review**


End file.
